


The Nickname Game

by asandcastleheart



Category: The Walking Dead, Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Caryl, Daryl/Carol - Freeform, F/M, the walking dead - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-15
Updated: 2013-10-15
Packaged: 2017-12-29 11:55:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 408
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1005132
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/asandcastleheart/pseuds/asandcastleheart
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Daryl/Carol Fluff!Ficlet.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Nickname Game

It wasn’t any more than a day when the group found out about Daryl and Carol. It started with him giving her any extra food of his that he could. Rick noticed first.Between the soft smiles they gave each other when no one was looking to the more than obvious hand holding under the table at dinner time.  
Daryl knew that Rick knew, but he tried to keep up that “tough guy” persona that everybody knew was bullshit. Or at least, everyone who really knew Daryl.

This was quickly followed by Maggie, who ran into Daryl sitting on Carol’s bed, listening to her stories about Sophia. Maggie always kind of knew about them, but her suspicions were confirmed when she found them whispering stories about their families. Carol with one hand on Daryl’s face and the other hand intertwined in his.

The last person who knew about the couple was Glenn, and that was after it happened right before his eyes, when Carol and Daryl got more comfortable around the group. Carol’s nicknames for Daryl became more common, her favorites were “Pookie” and “Honey Bun”. Daryl acted embarrassed most of the time, but he secretly loved it deep down in that soft heart of his.

It happened when Daryl was leaving with a search group to return with supplies. Carol caught his hand before he left and said, “be careful, pookie” with a kiss on the cheek.

Glenn’s eyes widened and a grin snuck its way onto his face.”Pookie?” He repeated, his smile smug and confident.

"Shut up," Daryl grumbled, kicking up some dust as he began to walk away. "Let’s just get going."

"Alright, angel cakes,” Glenn teased, following so closely behind Daryl that he almost fell on his ass when Daryl whipped around to face him.

"Listen, boy," he growled, sticking a finger in Glenn’s face, "if you keep it up with that shit, you’re gonna get hit. You got it? Especially if it gets back to Carol."

"Alright, alright!" Glenn said with his hands raised in surrender as Daryl began to stomp off. "Whatever you say…pookie.” And with that, Glenn took off, quickly followed by Daryl who was shouting. “you better learn to hold your tongue, boy! Or I’ll make you food for the walkers!”

Rick chuckled and looked back at Carol, who was smiling softly to herself and knitting a scarf for Daryl. 

It was going to be a nice year.


End file.
